I Want You!
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: Ciel was considered an emo anti-social at his school for not making friends. That is, until he meets a certain cheerleader who changes all that. They slowly become more than friends, but the cheerleader is hiding something very, very important. What is it, and when Ciel finds out, how will he react?
1. The Football Player

"I hate school, Sebastian. Why must I go? I'm an _earl!_ There's no reason for an earl to go to school!" Ciel ranted to his butler, Sebastian.

"Actually, my lord, the fact that you're an earl is simply all the more reason for you to go to school and get educated." Sebastian replied cooly.

"Hmph! I still find it stupid." Ciel said stubbornly. "And are you done yet?! It feels like you've been tying those laces for _hours_ now!" The little boy yelled, glancing down at his butler who was just about done tying his master's shoes.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian retorted. The black clad butler then stood up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare your lunch for school."

Ciel then stood up, and looked in his mirror. His outfit matched his personality _perfectly._ He was wearing a long-sleeve navy blue top, navy blue shorts that dropped just below his knees, black shin-high stockings, navy blue platform sneakers and a navy blue coat.

His finishing touch, however, was his eyepatch. While he would never tell his fellow school students, he had shamelessly made a deal with a _demon_ in his younger years. The demon happened to also be none other than his own black butler, Sebastian. The mark of his contract had been seared into his left eye; a purple pentagram in a circle. He slowly place his patch, covering the mark, and now he was ready.

The bluenette wandered into the dining hall, where a bowl of oatmeal and a side of exotic fruits had been laid out for him. He ate the meal hungrily but carefully, trying hard not to get oatmeal on his face.

As soon as he was done with breakfast, as if on cue, Sebastian came into the Dining hall carrying a bento box *****.

"Here is your meal for later," Sebastian said, handing Ciel the bento box. He then pulled something that looked like a purse out from behind his back, "and here is your backpack."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Now I really should get going." Ciel replied going outside to the carriage that waited him.

* * *

Ciel's school, Charleston Prep ***** , was rather famous for it's sports. It was home to a new sport, called 'football', and of course, with his rotten luck, Ciel had ended up on the team. He had no plans of joining an sports, clubs, or anything for that matter, but it was the football team that had begged and pleaded for _him_ to join. Why? Because Ciel could kick. He kicked higher, swifter, and faster than anyone else one the football team, and that was what made them want him. How did the football team find out he could kick? They had seen him kick a dodgeball at some random kid had just so happened to tell Ciel that he was the 'biggest emo loser' in the whole school.

When Sebastian found out about this, he tried his hardest to comfort the young earl, who despised sports. _"It will be a great experience for you, my lord."_ He'd say.

 _"Great experience?! All I'm ever going to be doing is kicking a ball around and then get attacked by other players! How in God's name will that be a 'great experience'?!"_ Ciel roared back.

 _"Well young master, if it really is so terrible, you can always look to the cheerleaders for... inspiration."_ Was Sebastian's reply.

 _Cheerleaders. Bah!_ Ciel thought as he walked out onto the rather muddy football field for his ridiculous morning practice. He did look, though, and surely enough, the cheerleaders were practicing on the opposite side of the field. _What a stupid idea,_ he thought. The point of cheerleaders was ridiculous, to him _._ Just pretty girls in skirts throwing balls of fluff into the air.

The rest of the football team was out practicing as well, and when they saw Ciel they cheered.

"Hey Ciel!" a strawberry blonde, Finny, called. "C'mere an' kick this ball fer us!" He hollered.

Ciel sighed and walked over to Finny, who was holding the football in place. He swung his foot back, preparing to kick, when one of the cheerleaders caught his eye.

 _How dare you do what Sebastian says! Especially when it's something so stupid!_ Ciel thought, scolding himself for looking towards the cheerleaders.

However his cheerleader of choice also just so happened to be looking back at him. _Dang, she sure is pretty._ Ciel thought.

The cheerleader was a blonde, with her hair cut into a cute, short, bob that seemed to circle her perfectly round head. She was short, but perhaps a little bit taller than Ciel, and flatchested with a tiny waist. Not to mention she had the coldest, iciest, bluest eyes Ciel had ever seen, and they were starring right. at. him.

As she looked over at Ciel, her peppy cheerleader smile was replaced by a small smirk. Ciel suddenly blushed, his face growing rather hot, and the cheerleader suddenly turned to another blonde and giggled with her, pointing at Ciel.

"C'mon Ciel! Kick the ball!" Finny yelled, and Ciel swung his foot forward, smacking the ball dead center.

The football went soaring through the air at incredible speeds and sailed right over the goal. The football players hollered with triumph and the cheer squad tossed their pompoms into the air, a certain blonde winking at Ciel when she caught hers.

* * *

The rest of the practice went by rather slow with Ciel starring back at the cheerleaders every now and then. He got no more winks or mischievous smirks, and he was somewhat grateful for that. _There's no need for making friends here,_ Ciel thought. _The only friends an earl needs are his fellow earls._

Anyway, Ciel really did hate football, so no one could've possibly imagined his relief when the practice was over. As he marched off the field, he grumbled to himself about how he wished football was never invented.

He was beginning to grumble about more random things when he felt a heavy thud on his upper back.

"Ack!" Ciel yelled as he was pushed to the ground. When he looked back up however, he saw the source of his great fall. A blonde, blue-eyed cheerleader.

"What do you want?" he mumbled to the cheerleader, who was making him feel awkward and annoyed.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive aren't you? You're a really good kicker." She cooed back, blue eyes shut, a big smile on her face as she looked down at the little earl.

"Well thanks-Hey! How did you know my name?" Ciel hissed at her.

"You're kind of famous here, I guess. People keep telling me the most emo boy in the school is a blue-haired boy named Ciel Phantomhive." She told him, opening her blue, blue eyes. "I like emo boys." She said much softer, more to herself than Ciel.

"Ugh. Figures." Ciel mumbled, getting up. "So then, is that all? You're just here to complement me on my kicking skills?" He asked her.

The cheerleader blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well... no. Actually, I just moved to this school, and I'm kind of in need of friends. And I, well... wanted to ask if maybe... _you_ would be my friend?" She asked him shyly.

 _Why on Earth would a cheerleader come to me of all people asking to be friends?_ Ciel thought to himself. He thought about her question for a moment. "Your answer's no. I don't like having _school friends._ " He told her.

The cheerleader looked rather hurt. "Oh... okay." She said back, hanging her head down and walking away from the young earl.

 _Arrggh! Curse you, Ciel! You shouldn't go breaking people's hopes like that! Just go be friends with her!_ Ciel yelled in his head guiltily. He had no reason not to be the girl's friend. He walked back over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Actually, I think I will be your friend. Under one condition. We are just _friends,_ and nothing more."

The cheerleader's face lit up happily again. "'Kay!" She replied, smiling widely.

"Alright. Now you already know my name..." Ciel chatted with her. "...what's yours?"

The cheerleader beamed yet again. "Alois. Lady Alois Trancy."

* * *

 ***Bento box: similar to a Japanese lunchbox**

 ***'Charleston Prep': I'm sorry I couldn't come up with something more original. I wanted the school name to sound like it was from ye olde Britian times.**

 ***This is NOT a modern AU. I'll admit, the timeline here is going to be a little confusing. It's going to take place in the same time the show takes place, but with some modern day things, such as football and cheerleaders.**

 ***Please Review!**


	2. A Lady And A Fight

"Alois. Lady Alois Trancy."

Ciel smiled. "Alois... that's a nice name." he told Alois.

"Thanks, but I don't think so... it's a boy's name..." Alois replied, her beaming smile being replaced by a small frown.

"Hey, who says? I think it's rather pretty." Ciel said back.

Alois blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, what do you have next?"

Ciel looked up to the sky as he tried to remember. "Um, I think I have mathematics next. You?"

"Let me see..." Alois said as she grabbed her purse and began to root around in it for her schedule. She pulled out a white slip of paper. "Um, I have cooking."

"Hmmm, well then I guess I'll see you at lunch." Ciel replied, continuing to walk down the hall as Alois walked into the girls' locker room.

"Okay. Bye." Alois said.

 _God, having a friend is exhausting! And I've only known her for all of twenty minutes!_ Ciel thought. Still... there was something special about Alois that Ciel couldn't describe.

* * *

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on for a long, long time. Ciel never seemed to care much for lunch; all it was was simply eating Sebastian's filet mignon in a loud, smelly cafeteria. But now that he knew he had someone to sit by at lunch... it filled his stomach with butterflies.

When lunch _did_ arrive, Ciel tried to walk to the lunchroom as casually and normally as possible. But he was excited! But at the same time... he was dreading seeing the perky blonde again today. Talking to Alois made him feel special and warm all over, and that was something Ciel wasn't used to.

He finally reached the cafeteria, and he walked over to his regular spot at his regular table. He got his bento box out of his bag and began to eat. He waited for Alois. He waited and waited and waited. Ciel was beginning to think she had made other friends and had decided to sit by them for lunch. He was disappointed thinking that he had gotten all his hopes up for nothing.

However, surely enough, Ciel felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Alois dressed in a dark green long-sleeve top, black booty-shorts, a purple sweater, thigh-high stockings, and brown boots with a little purple ribbon wrapped around them.

Her expression had changed, too. She was no longer smiling bright like a cheerleader but had a sneaky smirk on. Her icy blue eyes, which were now painted with black eyeliner, also had a more mischievous glow.

Ciel tried hard not to spit out all of his cold tea when noticed the length of her shorts, but told her to sit down nonetheless.

"Ciel..." She said, rubbing her hand on the boy's back. "Is this _really_ what you do during lunch? _Sit down and eat?_ At my last school, people did all... kinds of things during lunch." Alois finished, bringing her head much closer to Ciel's.

"C'mon. Let's go." She suddenly grabbed Ciel's hand and yanked him off of his seat, dragging him out of the cafeteria and out of the school.

"What the-Alois! Where are we going?!" Ciel hollered at the blonde, who had the grip of a thousand men on Ciel's arm.

They soon arrived at a purple carriage. "C'mon Claude! Let's get going!" She hollered a butler who was standing near the carriage. She turned back to Ciel. "What does it look like we're doing? We're _ditching_." She told him.

She ran into the carriage, slammed Ciel down in the seat across from her, and began talking rapid-fire.

"Gosh that was exciting anyway where do you want to go Ciel I was thinking maybe some party or maybe have a picnic somewhere seeing as this is our first date and all-"

Ciel suddenly grabbed Alois by the arm forcing her to stop. "Our first date? I know I said I'd _only_ be friends with you if we had a _strict_ friends-only policy!" He yelled at her.

Alois suddenly looked very, very hurt. "But you... you blush when you talk to me... and I thought you liked me..." She sobbed.

"I blush because you _embarrass me!_ " Ciel hollered back. "Why would I _ever like you?!_ I've never even _heard_ of this 'Trancy' name! For all I know you're some random peasant girl who robbed enough money to go to school with me!"

Alois had began to have a panic attack. Tears continued pouring from her eyes as she hyperventilated and curled up into a tiny ball.

But Ciel wasn't finished.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl! I talked to you _twice_ today and you already think _I like you?!_ Why would _I, Ciel Phantomhive ever go around liking random girls?!_ "

Suddenly the girl crying across from him opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, revealing a gold-colored pentagram that could be nothing else but a demon's mark.

"Claude!" She said, her voice sounding strange with her tongue sticking out. "I _order_ you, make him stop! _Make him stop!_ "

The butler who had stood near the carriage before suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Ciel by his shirt collar.

"No!" Alois yelled at him. "don't hurt him... just... make him stop..."

Claude threw the bluenette back down to the carriage floor.

"How _dare_ you make a fool of my mas-"

"C-Claude."

"Excuse me, young mistress. How _dare_ you make a fool of my mistress!" He roared.

"My mistress gets what she wants. Even if _she wants you._ " He whispered delicately into Ciel's ear.

He then jumped out of the moving carriage, leaving Ciel and Alois alone.

Alois glanced at Ciel fearfully for a second, then recoiled into her tight little ball and turned away.

"Look, Alois... I'm sorry." Ciel said to the blonde, who continued starring out the window. Her icy blue eyes looked vacant. "I'm just... I guess you could say I have... social anxiety *****. I just don't get along all that well with people. I'd still like to be your friend."

Alois looked back at Ciel. "I'm sorry."

Ciel looked back at her, somewhat startled. "For what? Saying you like me? that's not your faul-"

"No, not that. You said you have social anxiety. That sounds... hard. If you must know, I have bipolar disorder."

"Really?" Ciel asked. _So that explained her mood change at lunch._

"Yup. I've had it all my life. It's been there... just like Claude."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Then 'Claude' opened the door and said, "We're here, mistress."

 _Well speak of the devil,_ Ciel thought. "Exactly where are we."

Alois turned back towards Ciel. "Oh! Did I never say? We were going to my manor."

Ciel felt somewhat irritated. _No, you never did say where we were going._

After Alois had been melancholy and standing outside the carriage waiting for Ciel, the moment he stepped out the cheerleader sprung to life.

"C'mon!" She yelled happily. "How 'bout you stay at my place tonight? It would be lots of fun!"

"Well... okay."

Alois then grabbed Ciel's arm. "Yipee!" she cheered.

* * *

 ***I have social anxiety disorder, and in some cases, it's _very_ hard to get along with people.**

 ***I apologize if this chapter was a little bit boring. Had to get it out of the way.**

 ***Please Review**


	3. More Madness Ensues

**Warning: Pervy thoughts ahead XD**

* * *

As soon as they walked into the manor Alois's mood shifted.

 _Aw, hell! Where the hell did that brat go?!_ she thought violently.

The blonde turned to Ciel. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I _must_ go look for my maid."

* * *

Hannah was wiping a stain off of a glass counter when her mast- mistress walked in.

"Hannah! Get your bloody butt out of here _now!_ " Alois screamed at the maid.

Hannah was rather beautiful, and that made Alois _hate_ the maid with all she had. Hannah had deep tan skin, shiny, silvery hair, purple eyes, and she was tall and busty.

"I'm so sorry young master, I-"

Suddenly Alois lowered her eyes and crept dangerously close to the maid.

"Hannah," Alois cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What, may I ask, did you just _call me?_ "

"I-I'm so sorry young mistress. I didn't mean to."

" _Stop repeating everything you bloody say, curse you! I know bloody well what you called me and you'll be PUNISHED for that!_ " Alois shrieked at the top of her lungs, kicking Hannah down onto the floor.

Alois leaned down next to the silver-haired maid and forcefully opened her mouth. She reached in and grabbed one of Hannah's shiny, white teeth and pulled and pulled until it popped out in her hands.

The blonde then stood up and began to kick Hannah in the stomach. She did this until somebody grabbed he by the shoulders and threw her down to the ground.

"What the bloody hell?!" Alois cursed, then noticed the bluenette standing before her. "Ciel?!"

"What in the name of God are you _doing_ to your _servant?!_ " Ciel hissed at Alois.

The blonde then stood back up, however, and slapped the young earl across the face. "How _dare_ you treat a lady that way?!" Alois snarled back. "I have every bloody right to treat my servants however I want!"

"Alois, you need to calm down-"

"I bloody am calm!" She then stuck her tongue out. "Claude! Come punish this brat!"

The infamous golden-eyed butler then swooped in and smacked Ciel down to the floor.

After that, however, instead of following through with his mistress's order, Claude then picked his mistress up in his arms, carrying her out of the room.

Ciel could here her screaming through the halls.

* * *

Alois shivered as she removed the corset from her waist. _Why did I yell at him like that?_ _What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever make friends?_ Alois thought to herself. _Am I so damaged that nothing will ever work out for me?_

She glanced down at her stomach, noticing it was red with rash and had bleeding cuts. She knew she should stop pulling her corsets so tight, but she also knew it was the only way she could could look like a- pretty. It was the only way she could look pretty.

Alois listened and heard her door opened.

"Hannah," she said incredibly calmly, "get the bloody hell out of here."

Hannah gasped. "Young mistress, you're bleeding!" She said, and ran over to her mistress, only to be smacked down to the ground.

"Stay away from me!"

Hannah stood back up, her hand covering the place where Alois had hit her, and bandaged were wrapped around her mouth.

 _So weak,_ Alois thought with disgust, looking at the gorgeous maid. She hated her so. Everybody who saw her always fell in love with Hannah, and that made Alois _sick_.

"I'm terribly sorry, young mistress. I'll send Claude in immediately." Hannah said, finally taking her leave.

Alois continued to take off her clothes, then sat down in front of a violet vanity. Tears fell from her icy eyes as she starred at her masculine figure. _Ciel must never know,_ she thought.

 _He must never find out._

* * *

Ciel had never gone through such a terrible day in his life.

In his mind, he went over a list of all the things that went wrong that day:

 _He had to go to Football Practice._

 _He befriended a cheerleader._

 _He ditched school with said cheerleader._

 _He had multiple fights with a lady he hadn't tried to show any respect to._

 _He was stuck in a strange house for the night._

Yes, it was a rather unfortunate day indeed. In less than twenty-four hours, he had met several different versions of cheerleader Alois Trancy. For an emo anti-social, it was certainly a lot to take in.

Though, he certainly wasn't proud of having fights with a lady... _I must apologize,_ Ciel thought to himself.

"Excuse me, um, Claude was it? Could you take me to Alois's room?" Ciel asked the butler in front of him, who for some reason didn't seem to be leading Ciel to _anywhere_ at the moment.

"I'm afraid Lady Alois would be undressing right about now." Claude said blandly.

Ciel, try as he might, couldn't help but imagine Alois undressing. He blushed profusely as images weaved their way into his head. Ciel had never seen a woman naked, but that didn't keep him from turning red. Sure, Alois didn't have much of a chest, (or any chest at all, really) but imagining anything south of the equator made his face heat up.

"I suppose you are picturing Lady Alois naked now." Claude said, a tiny and devilish smirk quirking it's way onto his face.

 _Holy hell!_ Ciel thought, feeling his face heat up even _more_. _Can this guy read minds?!_

"Wha-no! Why on Earth would I be doing _that?_ " Ciel lied.

"Hm, have no fear. If all goes well, you might just catch a glimpse of what you want to see."

 _What the hell?! We were just having a fight a while ago about how we didn't want to date each other, and you think we want to 'get it on'?!_ Ciel, now hoping Claude could read minds, angrily hissed in his head.

The pair continued down the hall, until Claude stopped at a red and brass door.

"Your room, sir," Claude stated, opening the door. " _They_ will help you dress." Claude said, gesturing to a pod of triplets with pale skin and plum-colored hair.

* * *

After about an hour of struggling and protesting against putting on some fancy outfit that 'will be suitable for dinner', Ciel was finally wearing a navy blue tuxedo. He hated the idea of dressing up for a meal, due to the fact that you could very likely get food on yourself. But alas, here Ciel was, dressed up as if he were getting married.

He was lead down to the dinning room by Hannah, the maid that Alois had been beating.

"Hey... I never did ask, are you okay?" Ciel asked the maid kindly.

"Yes, I am fine. As my mast- mistress, it is Alois's right to punish me."

"Punish you? But for wha-"

As soon as they arrived in the dinning table, Ciel starred across the table at an incredibly beautiful Alois, his mouth agape.

"Wow."

* * *

 ***Don't worry, I'm not _actually_ going to write about them 'getting it on'. Ciel's pervy thoughts are just to much fun to write. XD**

 ***THIS FREAKING MOTHER-FLUFFING TIME LINE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

 ***Please Review**


End file.
